


Soulmates.

by Prettyunique



Series: The adventures of Xena and Gabrielle [2]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: They defeat Atyminius and are about to go back to the underworld when Marcus has second thoughts.Set Episode 16 season 1 (Mortal Beloved)





	Soulmates.

"If it worked for him it could work for me, for us."

“Marcus we can’t, I cant.”

“Why not, what’s keeping you here.”

“Marcus you’ve been gone a long time.”

 

Xena sighs.

 

“You’ve already moved on, haven’t you.”

“Not completely…I don’t even know if…”

“It’s that red headed cutie pie, isn’t it…How old even is she.”

“That doesn’t matter, it doesn’t change how I feel.”

“And she feels the same way.”

 

Xena shrugs.

 

“You haven’t told her yet. Hasn’t our life together taught you anything.”

“That I don’t want to lose her.”

“Tell that girl you love her before it’s too late.”

 

Xena looks at Marcus.

 

“This is weird to be talking to you about…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, anyone can see you two are soulmates.”

 

Marcus pulls Xena into a hug.

 

“I will always love you.”

 

He kisses her forehead.

 

Jump to Xena walking out of the water towards Gabrielle.

 

 

“Xena.”

“Here.”

 

Gabrielle raps a blanket around Xena

 

“He wanted me to stay.”

“You weren’t tempted?”

 

Xena looks at Gabrielle.

 

“Tempted…no.”

 

Xena looks down at Gabrielle’s lips.  Gabrielle’s eyes close as she feels Xena’s lips.

Xena pulls away smiling seconds later.

 

“Wow.”


End file.
